


【昊磊／秦凤X唐叮当】难医 <拾贰>

by rebecca_sugar



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_sugar/pseuds/rebecca_sugar





	【昊磊／秦凤X唐叮当】难医

34.

她知道她的omega现在非常需要她。

她想要往前走，但是理智在拉扯她的身体，她不知道在信息素的作用下她会做出什么，但是她的omega在呼唤她，只有她可以帮助他、拯救他，她的理智和本能都在催促她。

她听到唐叮当又喊了她一声，他早就感知到alpha信息素的味道，为自己心仪的alpha迟迟不来安慰自己而感到委屈。

她最终还是走过去，顺着唐叮当的手臂探身进浴缸里，想把他抱起来。唐叮当的指尖和手臂都湿淋淋的，应该不仅仅是浴缸里的水，还有他自己的体液。秦凤只要想到这种可能就硬的发疼，她并没有办法拒绝来自自己omega的吸引。

唐叮当坏心眼的用手摸她的脸，不知道什么水沾在她脸上，滑腻腻的。他看着她晦暗的眼色，吃吃的笑出声。

“坏姐姐，你怎么才来啊。”

一边说一边按着秦凤的后脑让她靠近自己，秦凤想把他抱起来他就在浴缸里躲，像一尾鱼，秦凤摸到他柔韧的腰身，滑腻的好像不粘手，他扭着腰笑着避开，浴缸也就那么大，很快他就避无可避，又被秦凤追上去一把握在手里。

一池水都沾染了他身上的味道，像是什么草莓果汁兑了水。

秦凤终于揽着他的腰把他抱进怀里，身上的衬衫也被沾湿了个透，唐叮当双腿夹着她的腰、双手揽着她的脖颈，光裸的上身贴着她扭来扭去，不停的吻她的侧脸和嘴唇，秦凤打了他的屁股，“乖一点，我抱你去床上。”

唐叮当根本听不进她的话，还空出一只手去摸她的下身，秦凤被他撩拨的差点抱不住他，又拍了他屁股一下，唐叮当被打了还是抱着她笑，伸手按住她的手不让她放开。

秦凤揉了揉他柔软的臀肉，引得他轻声呻吟出声，按耐不住的吻她，汲取自己alpha的信息素。

秦凤让他抱紧自己，踹开卧室的门，把他放在床上，又扯了一条浴巾包住他。唐叮当在浴巾里乱扭，手探出来“啪”的一下打在秦凤的手臂上，顺着手臂揽住秦凤的脖子，逼着秦凤低下头去亲他。秦凤亲了他也不消停，嘴里嘟囔着“擦什么水啊来抱我”，伸手要解秦凤的衬衫扣子，一只手解总是解不开，他又气又急，用力扯蹦掉一颗扣子。秦凤吻住他，自己单手扯开上衣，唐叮当伸手到她背后去解她内衣扣子，像个馋奶的奶狗一样在她胸前蹭，舔舔她的乳肉又亲亲她的奶尖，感受到秦凤抱着他的手臂锁紧了一些，悄悄翘着唇笑起来。

他并没有得意太久，秦凤舔吻他赤红的耳根，一边引着他的手放到身后，掰开他两瓣丰厚的臀肉，把他的手指伸进那不停渗出甜蜜汁水的肉穴里抽插，然后就低头看着他，“宝宝自己摸好不好，等扩张好了我就进来。”说完还是定定地看着他，看着自己的omega沉浸在欲望里的样子，全身粉红就像一颗成熟的小草莓，他一手在身后安慰自己，一手还向她伸过来，一副没有她就不行的样子，半张的唇露出一截软嫩的舌，她光看着就可以幻想到那又甜又韧的滋味，于是被蛊惑着含住他的下唇，吮吻他探出来的舌尖，手指和他的一起塞进他的后穴里，贴着唐叮当的手指一起抽插，慢慢撑开高热又缠人的内壁。唐叮当被她一边安慰着后穴一边蹭着手指，羞的不行，抖着手臂就想把手指退出来，又被秦凤握住拉到身前，一起包裹着他们两人的性器撸动。唇舌不被放开，舌尖和舌尖纠缠，嘴唇被含住吮吸，让他喘都喘不出完整的一声，呜呜咽咽的呻吟被亲吻断成一片一片的。秦凤的手指还在他身体里搅动，他不满足的吸夹着身后的手指，嘴里含混的呼唤着自己alpha的名字，想要她快些插进来。

唐叮当被秦凤摆出趴跪着高高撅起屁股的煽情姿势，他还向后耸动着屁股，用臀肉蹭着那根坚硬滚烫的东西，又用穴口去夹，整个下半身都湿答答的，他自己分泌的水液顺着大腿流了一腿，又被他自己蹭的到处都是。秦凤继续用手指探索扩张着他的后穴，亲吻着他的脖颈然后把硬热的下身抵上去。

“乖宝宝，我要进来了。”发情期的omega其实不需要扩张就可以接受alpha，但是秦凤怕伤到他硬生生的扩张到三指。

“进来啊，进来…”唐叮当被发情热蒸的头脑发晕，被漫长的前戏吊足了胃口，身体空虚火热需要被填满、被满足，现下满心只有自己alpha粗硬的性器，不计后果的就想赶紧吃进去。但是他还是太低估同样情欲勃发的alpha了，秦凤插进去一半他就像受不了一样，扒着床单想要往前爬，被秦凤抱着腰拉回来，缓缓的把整根插了进去。仅仅是这样就让他高潮了，他拽着枕头一边哭一边呻吟，不知道是满足的泪水还是生理泪水，前面娇俏的一根射在床单上，腰部和大腿都颤抖着紧缩着，后穴极尽缠绵的包裹压榨着秦凤那一根。他根本不知道自己这样到底有多美，满身都是高潮的潮红，因为高潮的剧烈快感晃神，塌着腰撅着屁股就像在邀请秦凤继续欺负他。于是秦凤就就着这样的姿势继续顶弄他。

唐叮当回过神来的时候被秦凤揽着腰抱在怀里，秦凤没有一丝平时的冷静自持，亲的他后背、肩膀上全是吻痕，像尝不够他一样不停的舔吻他。但是他一点都不满意，身体里被充满但是看不见秦凤的脸也抱不到她的感觉太糟了。他艰难的向后看，一张小脸上全是泪痕和水痕，还抱怨着，“要抱姐姐，要亲姐姐。”第一次用背后位比较轻松，但他并不领情。秦凤被他缠的没办法，只能退出来一瞬，把他整个翻过来，在他张口想要抱怨的时候又狠狠的插了进去，狠狠的填满了他。唐叮当抱着她的脖子，腿缠着她的腰，被干的哭都哭不出声，断断续续的呻吟中带着一两声抽泣，自己挺着胸把微微鼓胀的小奶包送到她嘴边，嘴里还小声催促着，“要姐姐吃吃。”等秦凤把他的奶尖含进嘴里才满意的呻吟起来。

秦凤感受到在穴道的尽头，有一个欲开未开的小口，只要稍微碰一碰，怀里的omega就会发出好听又崩溃的呻吟声。她忽然意识到那就唐叮当生殖腔的入口，她开始专注的顶弄逗弄那个地方，一边舔弄着唐叮当后劲的腺体，唐叮当抱着她发出崩溃却甜美的泣音。那个窄小的入口慢慢的打开，引诱她去侵占自己omega柔软多汁的内里，像成熟的娇艳草莓。

“宝宝，叮当宝宝，我要标记你。”秦凤喘的好厉害，而且她快要控制不住自己的本能了，但她还需要自己omega的允许，才会进入omega的体内最脆弱宝贵的圣地。

唐叮当眼里包着的泪水都被撞出来碎在脸上，他还是伸出手坚定的抱住自己alpha的脖颈，“小凤…小凤姐姐，进来，标记我。”

唐叮当在她耳边的话语就像来自天使的邀请，她终于叩开了生殖腔的入口，里面柔软又缠绵，温暖又有着丰沛的汁水，好像捏碎了一把草莓。唐叮当抱着她发出无声的尖叫，浑身颤抖着夹紧她高潮了，她唐叮当高潮的生殖腔里成结射精，同时咬破了omega后颈的腺体。

唐叮当整个人就像泡在暖融融的巧克力浴里，感受着无尽的快感和满足，终于放松下来，在自己alpha醇厚的巧克力香里失去了意识。

tbc.　　


End file.
